waltdisneycompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Universe
'' Disney Universe'' is a 2011 co-operative action-adventure video game, published by Disney Interactive Studios. It was announced at E3 in 2011 and was released on PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii and Microsoft Windows on October 25, 2011 in North America and October 28, 2011 in Europe. It features the ability to suit up as characters from multiple Disney franchises, including the full-length animated feature films like The Lion King, the Pixar movies like Monsters, Inc. and the live action movies like Pirates of the Caribbean. 'Gameplay' Disney Universe is an off-the-wall non-stop action adventure where Disney worlds and characters mix up for the first time. Suit up in iconic costumes and face challenges in legendary Disney worlds. Defeat enemies, collect coins and powerups, unlock new costumes and explore with friends as you battle in a mix-up of worlds inspired by numerous Disney and Pixar films. Suit-up for action as more than 40 classic and comtempary Disney characters. Power up and explore 6 dfferent worlds inspired by Disney and Pixar films. Team up with more than 4 friends to solve puzzels or defeat enemies or toss your friend into trouble. 'Worlds & Costumes' The two main attractions of the game are that players can travel to 6 worlds from classic and contemporary Disney and Pixar properties and acquire 45 costumes based on numerous other Disney franchises. 'Worlds' *Aladdin *Alice in Wonderland *Lion King *Monsters Inc. *Pirates of the Caribbean *WALL-E 'Costumes' Disney Universe - Absolem.jpg|Absolem Disney Universe - Abu.jpg|Abu Disney Universe - Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin Disney Universe - Alice Kingsleigh.jpg|Alice Kingsleigh Disney Universe - Angelica.jpg|Angelica Disney Universe - Ariel.png|Ariel Disney Universe - Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera Disney Universe - Baloo.jpg|Baloo Disney Universe - Blackbeard.jpg|Blackbeard Disney Universe - BURN-E.jpg|BURN-E Disney Universe - Captain Hook.jpg|Captain Hook Disney Universe - Celia Mae.jpg|Celia Mae Disney Universe - Chessur.jpg|Chessur Disney Universe - Cinderella.png|Cinderella Disney Universe - Clu 2.jpg|Clu 2 Disney Universe - Cruella De Vil.jpg|Cruella De Vil Disney Universe - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck Disney Universe - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck Disney Universe - Dr. Finkelstein.jpg|Dr. Finkelstein Disney Universe - EVE.jpg|EVE Disney Universe - Goofy.jpg|Goofy Disney Universe - Hades.jpg|Hades Disney Universe - Hal.jpg|Hal Disney Universe - Hathi, Jr..jpg|Hathi, Jr. Disney Universe - Hector Barbossa.jpg|Hector Barbossa Disney Universe - Hercules.png|Hercules Disney Universe - Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington Disney Universe - Jack Sparrow.jpg|Jack Sparrow Disney Universe - Jafar.jpg|Jafar Disney Universe - Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine Disney Universe - Joshamee Gibbs.jpg|Joshamee Gibbs Disney Universe - King Louie.jpg|King Louie Disney Universe - Lago.jpg|Lago Disney Universe - Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent Disney Universe - Mayor of Halloween Town.jpg|Mayor of Halloween Town Disney Universe - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse Disney Universe - Mike Wazowski.jpg|Mike Wazowski Disney Universe - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse Disney Universe - M-O.jpg|M-O Disney Universe - Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli Disney Universe - Nemo.jpg|Nemo Disney Universe - Nivins McTwisp.jpg|Nivins McTwisp Disney Universe - Oogie Boogie.jpg|Oogie Boogie Disney Universe - Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan Disney Universe - Prince Ali.png|Prince Ali Disney Universe - Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa Disney Universe - The Queen.jpg|The Queen Disney Universe - Quorra.jpg|Quorra Disney Universe - Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki Disney Universe - Randall Boggs.jpg|Randall Boggs Disney Universe - Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel Disney Universe - Red Queen.jpg|Red Queen Disney Universe - Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood Disney Universe - Sally.jpg|Sally Disney Universe - Sam Flynn.jpg|Sam Flynn Disney Universe - Scar.png|Scar Disney Universe - Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan Disney Universe - Simba.jpg|Simba Disney Universe - Stitch.jpg|Stitch Disney Universe - Sushi Chef.jpg|Sushi Chef Disney Universe - Tarrant Hightopp.jpg|Tarrant Hightopp Disney Universe - Tiana.jpg|Tiana Disney Universe - Timon.jpg|Timon Disney Universe - Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell Disney Universe - TRON.jpg|TRON Disney Universe - Ursula.jpg|Ursula Disney Universe - WALL-E.jpg|WALL-E Disney Universe - Zazu.png|Zazu Category:Video Game's Category:Disney Interactive Studios